joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Strongerthanyouman
Summary After being bitten by a radioactive god of mathematics that threw a hot cup of coffee all over his new pants, Kyle Kilerer knew that with his new powers, he could save the world and defeat all of those who stood in his way. But after a while, he realized that his powers were just too powerful for the planet earth, as his punches hit their enemies an infinite amount of times with an infinite amount of strenght on an infinite amount of dimensions, so he choose to be a Fast Food Employee instead, doing heroic acts in his free times. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, At least Absolute Infinity. | ABOVE THE CONCEPT OF TIERS, MEMETIC+++++++++ Origin: Asukaverse Age: 29 Powers and Abilities: Power Mimicry. (Has the power to do anything the opponent can do, but slightly better.), Power Nullification, Omniscient (Once he was bitten by the radiactive God, he gained knowledge of all dimensions, all possible dimensions, the dimensions that exist outside those dimensions and beat me (The Author) in chess earlier this morning.), Plot Manipulation (He came to my house this one time when i was about to write his storiesand told me he didnt like a part that much, and wrote the script on his own.), his OP Punch can punch conceptual, transdimensional and spiritual beings. Unbending Will, Inmune to Sealing, Reality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Mind Control, Power Mimicry and Atomic Manipulation and Power Nullification. | All powers are two times stronger than before. | an infinite times more than before. | All abilities augmented an infinite amount of times +1, Probability Manipulation, plot, concept, material, unmaterial, emotional, mind and memetic manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown (Depends on the opponent, since his powers can make his as strong as his opponent, but better.), At least Absolute Infinity (With his OP Punch, he can punch someone an infinite amount of times with an infinite amount of strenght in an infinite amount of dimensions.) | Two times more than before. | an infinite times more than before. | an irrelevant amount of infinite times more than before. +1 His OP punch punches on a micro-Conceptual Atomic scale, which affects transdimensional beings, conceptual beings, omnipotent and omnipresent beings. Speed: Infinite (Can move in a void of nothingness without any concepts nor dimensions.) | Immeasurable (Able to casually travel thru time thru timelines) | Utterly Irrelevantly above inifnity amount of immesurable (can replicate any speed of any degree and add an infinity amount of unconceptual amps to it) | Utterly, passively, irreelevant, memetic, overconceptual, omniversal, posibilitiversal amounts stronger than before. Lifting Strength: Infinite. Immeasurable (Able to casually travel thru time thru timelines) | Utterly Irrelevantly above inifnity amount of immesurable (can replicate any speed of any degree and add an infinity amount of unconceptual amps to it) | Utterly, passively, irreelevant, memetic, overconceptual, omniversal, posibilitiversal amounts stronger than before. Striking Strength: Infinite. Immeasurable (Able to casually travel thru time thru timelines) | Utterly Irrelevantly above inifnity amount of immesurable (can replicate any speed of any degree and add an infinity amount of unconceptual amps to it) | Utterly, passively, irreelevant, memetic, overconceptual, omniversal, posibilitiversal amounts stronger than before. Durability: Unknown (Depends on the opponent, since his durrability will be slightly stronger than theirs.) | Two times more than before. | an infinite times more than before. Can exist as long as fiction exist. | an infinite times more than before. +1 Stamina:'''Infinite. (Did an infinite amount of pushups, three times in a row.) | Two times more than before. | an infinite times more than before. | an infinite times more than before. +1 '''Range: Cross-Dimensional. (When he punched a enemy with less than 1 percent of his power, the punch reached me (The Author) and pushed me against a wall.) Standard Equipment: None, Casual Clothes. Intelligence: Average (Just a regular joe in New York, average test results.) Weaknesses: None notable. Versions : +1 | +2 | +∞ (StrongerthanyouMan One Billion) | +∞ +1 (StrongerthanyouMan One Billion+1) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * OP Punch: A technique that consists of punching the opponents an infinite amount of times with an infinite amount of strenght on an infinite amount of dimensions and outerverses. This hits on a conceptual, String-atomic scale and omniversal scale. Respect Threads Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Tier 0